The Spoiler Disbelief
by sweetlyphan
Summary: Spoiler Alert! These events take place after Season 9 episode 1. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE TAPING REPORT. Is not connected with my other story: The Breakup Perplexity.
1. The Relationship Termination

**Spoiler Alert! These events take place after Season 9 episode 1. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE TAPING REPORT. Is not connected with my other story: The Breakup Perplexity.**

 **Chapter 1- The Relationship Termination**

5 years. They had been dating for 5 years. Sheldon Cooper, the physicist who thought relationships were unnecessary, held a relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler for 5 years. He loved Amy, he knows he does. Everything was going perfectly until that day. That infernal day when he….just thinking about that day disgusts him. He was perfectly happy getting more intimate with Amy. He was perfectly happy kissing Amy, cuddling with Amy, having a sleepover with Amy. Why did he let her go?

"Stupid Flash" Sheldon murmured.

It has been exactly 36 hours since he had been kissing Amy. It had been only 11 hours since their last fight. Sheldon was at Wolowitz's house that last time he saw Amy. He thought they could get back together. He was waiting at Wolowitz's house watching Leonard and Penny get married on a live stream in Vegas. To Sheldon, Amy had enough time to decide on their relationship. 24 hours after Amy left his apartment and 11 hours after the skype chat was plenty of time to decide. To Amy, it wasn't long enough. She was still trying to process all the happened within the past few hours. Is Sheldon ready to commit to her? He seemed really into the Flash tv show when they were kissing. A 5 year relationship for a distracted make out session. Sheldon pushed too far not giving Amy enough time, and then with the comment about her eggs expiring due to her getting older. Amy flat out told him it was over. It was time for Amy to stand up for herself. She deserves to be treated better, she deserves romance, and she deserves respect.

Upset and heartbroken he went back to his apartment with Raj. Once he was home, he spent the rest of the day complaining to Leonard, who didn't have quite the wedding he was expecting. Eventually, the two decided to call it a night. Not that either of them would be getting any sleep.

Sheldon laid in bed with his thoughts racing. He hated change, he just could not deal with it. He was ready to commit to Amy. He had the ring and a plan to propose over skype. He was not expecting Amy to fully break up with him. Still he does not quite understand why he wrong, he just knows that he is wrong. What happens now? She won't answer her phone, all this disconnect from Amy is unbearable. Sheldon knows the only person who could comfort him is Amy. Amy could tell him it would be better, Amy could tell him that change is a good thing, Amy could do anything. But the one thing he didn't have was Amy.

It is midnight, Sheldon is usually getting a healthy dose of REM sleep by now. Except for tonight. He laid in the same curled up position he was in since he got to bed. He was alone, he would cry when he thought of the time him and Amy were at the zoo. He would cry when he remembered the pillow fort they built. He would cry when her words would ring in his head "It's over Sheldon".  
"What could Amy be doing now?" He thought. It's not like he could pick up the phone and call. There are a thousand things she could be doing. Was she thinking of him? Was she missing him? Is she over him? That last one hurt. Sheldon hated the thought that Amy is completely done with him. That she could wake up tomorrow and look for someone new and someone with better social skills.

"Women hurt. They hurt like papercuts, only deeper." Sheldon kept repeating his own words in his mind. He never thought a breakup could hurt, but boy was he wrong.

"I won't call, I won't call" Sheldon chants to himself as he picks up the phone. He goes to check Amy's Facebook status. His vision is blurry as his phone background pops up, beautiful Amy Farrah Fowler. He manages to open facebook, he reads "Amy Farrah Fowler is single". He slams his phone to the floor in an upset rage. He holds onto his pillow and begins to sob. It's really over. All those memories over.

"But I love you too." Sheldon whispers through his tears.

Sheldon hears a knock at his bedroom door.  
"Hey buddy" Leonard says peeking through the door. "I heard a crash and then a cry, I was just checking on you". Leonard knows this is Sheldon's first breakup. He has a little idea of what to expect.

Sheldon looks up at Leonard with a sniffle. Leonard picks Sheldon's phone off the floor and sees the same status Sheldon read moments ago.  
"Aw Sheldon, I'm sorry. I know this must hurt. Do you want me to make you some tea?" Leonard tried to be condescending but he is also surprised to see Sheldon this emotionally distraught.

Wiping his eyes on his pajamas, he nods his head. He slowly gets out of bed to follow Leonard to the kitchen.

The two are silent in the kitchen waiting for the tea to be made. Leonard grabs the yellow teacup from the cabinet. Sheldon beings to cry again.

"Amy would drink from the yellow cup" Sheldon says with his voice wavering.

"Oh" Leonard says grabbing another cup from the shelf.

"And I would drink from the blue one" Sheldon breaks down. He remembers the good intellectual conversations they would have. How Amy would sip her tea after a snazzy remark. That smile on her face after she finished her tea.

"Okay buddy, maybe you should pick the teacup then" Leonard says half giving up.

Sheldon finds a cup that wouldn't completely remind him of Amy then takes the tea to his room.

"Where are you going?" Leonard asks. Knowing that Sheldon hates eating or drinking where he sleeps.

"What does it matter Leonard?" Sheldon paces towards his room and slams the door. Leaving Leonard in the kitchen alone. He wanders back into his room, leaving Sheldon alone for the rest of the night.


	2. The Next Day Complication

**Spoiler Alert! These events take place after Season 9 episode 1. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE TAPING REPORT. Is not connected with my other story: The Breakup Perplexity.**

 **Chapter 2- The Next Day Complication**

Sheldon's alarm clock rang at precisely 6:00AM, just like it did every morning. Not that he would need reminded of what time it was. The rest of his night was spent tossing and turning, wondering if Amy had been sleeping well. He rolled himself out of bed, his feet touching the cold hardwood floor. He trudged to get ready for work. His mindset was not in the right place to do science or anything for that matter. He met Leonard out in the living room.

"Sheldon, you don't look good. Did you even sleep?" Leonard asked concerned for Sheldon.

"No" Sheldon let out a big yawn.

"You haven't slept in 3 days. Are you sure you don't want to call out." Leonard knew Sheldon's answer but he thought he would give it a shot.

"No Leonard. A genius like me doesn't call out. What if a break through happens and I'm not there?"

"You think they would make a break through without you?" Leonard asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course not" Sheldon scoffed. "But I'm still not calling out. I'll be fine."

"Ok, Mr. Genius, grab some breakfast first" Leonard said.

"That's Dr. Genius, and I'm not hungry right now. I'll grab something in the cafeteria" Sheldon walked out the apartment door to Leonard's car.

"I really tried to empathize with him" Leonard mutters to himself, shutting the door behind him.

The car ride to work was surprisingly quiet. No insults towards Leonard, no games, no interesting factoids just silence. Sheldon was deeply in thought with a strong gaze out his window.

"You're really quiet Sheldon, I know it's a first but it doesn't feel right." Leonard almost doesn't want to ruin the quiet.

"Oh…I guess I have a lot on my mind" Sheldon goes back to his gaze.

"Amy breaking up is pretty hard on you, isn't it?" Sheldon doesn't answer Leonard, he just keeps staring. They arrive at CalTech and go their separate ways.

"I'll see you at lunch, good luck today" Leonard says as he walks away.

Sheldon goes straight to his office, passing by the cafeteria. He hasn't been too hungry these past few days. He puts his stuff down on his desk and opens up his computer. He first checks Facebook, Amy hasn't updated her status nor has she posted anything.

"I hope she is okay" Sheldon attempts to get through his work day without thinking of Amy. Of course that plan fails as all he can do is think of Amy. Any equation he writes, somehow his mind goes to Amy. Any paper he reads, somehow his mind goes to Amy.

He hears a knock on his office door. For a second he thinks it could be Amy. But why? Why would she come here if we are broken up?"

"Hey Cooper!" Barry Kripke said enthusiastically.

"Not now Kripke" Sheldon moaned, he much rather hoped that Amy was at the door even if those odds were unlikely.

"What? A co-worker can't come see his friend at a random time of day?" Kripke was up to something and Sheldon knew it.

"Well seeing as we aren't friends and you only come here to humiliate me, I'm sure something is up. What do you want?" Sheldon said tiredly.

"So I saw on Facebook you and Amy broke up"

"Yeah so"

"I was wondering what you did this time"

"Who said it was my fault?" Sheldon said defensively. "Maybe I thought that we weren't working out so I ended it" Sheldon knew this was a bold lie.

"Really?" Kripke said unamused. He knew just as well as anyone that Sheldon wouldn't just leave. How he got into a relationship was still a mystery to him.

"No. I don't really feel like talking about Kripke." Sheldon was trying to get him to leave.

"Ok Cooper" Kripke left Sheldon's office, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with this little scuffle.

Sheldon was relieved that Kripke left. But he was also upset that now he really is thinking about Amy. He had forgotten about the equation he was attempting to solve. He tried restarting his work but to no avail. He was too tired to focus.

"Well I guess I might as well go to lunch" He sluggishly walked to the cafeteria.

While Sheldon got his food he could overhear the guys talking about him.

"I don't know, I'm kind of worried about him" Leonard told Howard and Raj. "He doesn't sleep, he barely eats, he has just been so quiet."

"Well maybe you'll like the new quiet Sheldon, it will be a first for all of us." Howard piped in.

"Howard, come on" Leonard said, slightly defending Sheldon.

"Ok. Bernie was up for a while last night comforting Amy. They were both surprised to see Sheldon act the way he did" Howard said.

"I just hope he doesn't get 25 cats again" Leonard added.

"The car ride home was brutal. Not just for me but Sheldon" Raj said. "He just went on about Amy and the breakup."

"Sorry, we all kind of missed your wedding." Raj told Leonard.

"Well Penny is upset at me, we almost didn't get married" Leonard told the group. Sheldon came over to sit down.

"What did you say this time?" Howard asked

"It's almost like a game. Guess what mistake Leonard made" Raj chuckled.

"I told her that I kissed a girl while drunk on the research team in the North Sea". Leonard said dejected.

"And what made you think that was a good idea to tell her?" Raj asked.

"I don't know. She said we would now start being honest with each other and that came out" Leonard said regretting his mistake.

"You're lucky. Eight years of chasing Penny, you date Raj's sister, kiss another girl, and Penny still wants to marry you" Howard adds.

The three look at Sheldon who hasn't said a word since sitting down. He skims over his food, taking small bites of what is on his tray.

"You're right, quiet Sheldon is strange" Howard says hoping to get some sort of comeback. "Wow, nothing."

"Sheldon, are you okay? You were pretty distraught during the car ride home" Raj asked concerned.

"Amy is gone" Sheldon said not looking up from his food.

"She changed her Facebook status to single last night. Not to mention Sheldon didn't get any sleep" Leonard added.

"And do you understand why Amy broke up with you? Leonard asked, seeing if Sheldon truly understood.

"Because I didn't give her time" Sheldon said quickly.

"Well that is part of the reason" Leonard said, slightly surprised Sheldon got something.

"You also have been insulting Amy" Howard said.

"I don't see how" Sheldon said.

"Women tend to get upset when you call them old due to their egg expiring" Leonard tried to enlighten Sheldon.

"I was just trying to say that we both aren't getting any younger and that's why breaking up is bad" Sheldon tried explaining.

"Well the way you said it to Amy was rude" Leonard said.

"Oh" Sheldon went back to his food.

"Also" Leonard started

"Ugh" Sheldon interrupted.

"Listen, when you are kissing someone, thinking about a tv show is rude "Howard finished.

"But I was thinking about Amy" Sheldon spoke up.

"Well you're supposed to think about kissing Amy, not if you should ask her to watch tv" Raj said.

"Oh" Sheldon quickly got up and went back to his office. Leaving the other three at the table.

"Do you think we got through to him" Raj asked.

"Who really knows" Leonard said going back to his food.

Sheldon rushed back to his office. He didn't finish much of his lunch, he just wanted to think. He opened Facebook again to see that Amy hadn't posted. He checked his phone to see that there were no messages from Amy. He stares at his phone, trying to resist the temptation not to call her. Maybe the guys were right but then again what do they know. Sheldon is the one with the Ph.D and one of the University's top scientists.

Somehow Sheldon managed to get through the rest of the work day. He met Leonard at his car.

"I'm ready to go home" Sheldon said half-heartedly.

"Did you want to go to the comic book store? That usually cheers you up" Leonard said trying to help.

"No, I just want to go home"

Leonard started to feel bad for Sheldon. He is glad that he is not too bothersome but he wants his roommate to be happy. They have another somber ride home and stop off for their weekly Thai food takeout at Siam's Palace.

Sheldon really was not wanting dinner nor the company that comes with it. But he also didn't want to break his routine.

So around the usual time, Howard and Raj came over to 4A, not expecting Sheldon to be in a chipper mood.

"Well it looks like it's just going to be us four tonight" Leonard said getting out the food. "Penny and Bernadette are having a girl's night with Amy.

"It has been a while since it was just the four of us guys hanging out. It's nice to have the old group back together" Says Raj.

"It's still not the same" Sheldon said under his breath. He poked around his food, taking a bite here or there. He was half into the conversation his friends were having but he didn't interrupt them to tell factoids or even change the subject.

"What do you think Sheldon?" Leonard asked, trying to get Sheldon to speak at least once tonight.

"Um…what were you talking about?" Sheldon was lost in thought again.

"Subatomic particles" Leonard replied.

"Oh right. Basically what you think but imagine a genius making it sound even better" Sheldon remarked.

"Ok. We'll just ignore him" Leonard said going back to the conversation.

"Just when you start feeling bad for him" Howard remarked.

Eventually Howard and Raj left leaving the house in a silence once again.

"I'm going to go to bed" Sheldon said as he went to his room.

"Goodnight" Leonard said, he was going to stay up for a few more hours. He wanted to call Penny to update her on Sheldon.


	3. The Incident Contemplation

**Spoiler Alert! These events take place after Season 9 episode 1. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE TAPING REPORT. Is not connected with my other story: The Breakup Perplexity.**

 **Chapter 3- The Incident Contemplation**

Leonard spent his night watching some television and contemplating if he should call Penny. Now is the only time might have to talk without Sheldon around but it is Penny's time away from him for the night. Knowing he probably should wait he picks up the phone and dials her number.

"Hello, sweetie" Leonard said.

"Don't 'hey sweetie me' I'm still upset with you" Penny said.

"I'll make it quick. Sheldon really isn't do well. He is so quiet anymore, he doesn't sleep or eat. He really misses Amy". Leonard rushed to finish.

"Leonard, now is really not the best time to call. Can we talk later?" Penny said really wanting to get back to Amy and Bernadette.

"Right, sure, goodnight Penny. Love you." Leonard said feeling pushed off the phone.

"Mhm goodnight" Penny hung up. She really didn't feel like talking to Leonard right now. Not just because of him kissing another co-worker without her knowledge but because she was out with her two friends.

"So that was Leonard. He was just calling to see if we were okay" Penny said putting away her phone. It was obvious that she was hiding something.

"Is everything okay" Bernadette asked.

"Yeah, sounds like it. I just really didn't feel like talking to him right now" Penny said.

"So where were we?" Bernadette asked.

Amy was being pretty quiet as well. A part of her wanted to ask how things were but the other half thought that she should forget Sheldon. He never seemed to care how she felt so why should she care. After his behavior in the last few days, it's better they have their break.

"So Ames, anything interesting at work lately" Penny asked trying to get Amy out of this daze she was in.

"You know, the usual, dissecting certain parts of the brain to help prove or disprove a theory" Amy quickly said. Both Penny and Bernadette knew this short answer was strange for Amy. She could talk for hours on her research in long detail.

"The break up is rough huh?" Penny said.

Amy looked down. She already did her crying at home. She didn't need to cry at girls night. But one more mention of Sheldon or the breakup and she might.

"I know it's tough but you will get through it" Bernadette said trying to offer support.

"But I don't want to get over it. I want Sheldon but I want a Sheldon that can respect me. He was my first real boyfriend. We shared so many good memories. And just when it was getting really good, it all fell apart" Amy sniffled. She knew she shouldn't stay with someone who can't treat her right but she also wants to stay with someone who loved her quirks and all.

Penny and Bernadette offer Amy a hug. "For now at least, this is what Sheldon needs, he needs to learn what he did wrong. And with any hope, it will give him the kick he needs to treat you better" Penny said. "We are all amazed that you held a relationship with Sheldon for 5 years. You've had quite an impact on him. He will change."

"Just after yesterday, it was easy to break up with him. I've never seen him act out towards me like that. Well I guess the night he went on that train trip was rough but nothing like this." Amy was holding back tears. "I know I made the right decision for now, just some part of me wants to know how Sheldon is doing"

"Well if you really want to know…" Penny started before being interrupted by Bernadette.

"Not now" Bernadette stopped Penny from going any further.

"What do you mean" Amy asked.

"It sounds like he is taking it rough too. Actually, last night he was upset at me for what happened" Penny said.

"You didn't do anything" Amy assured her.

"I told him that it was between you and him. He needs to straighten himself out. Then he got angry and stormed off" Penny went on.

"I guess that's why Leonard was calling, to talk about Sheldon." Amy said.

"Yeah but I didn't want to go into it. I wanted to enjoy the night with you two, boys-free" Penny said.

The three women spent the rest of the night drinking and talking about work, they're husbands and ex-boyfriend, and anything else that popped up. The night was dedicated to cheering Amy up. Which on the outside seemed to work but Amy still was upset over the events of the last day. She remembered seeing how speechless Sheldon was over skype. She remembered how she was crying moments before the skype call, then having to keep strong in front of Sheldon.

Saying good bye to Sheldon that night was one of the hardest things she had to do. But after he was stalking and insulting her last night, saying goodbye was easier. Amy went to bed that night thinking about Sheldon. Every night she had thought about Sheldon. She tried not to but he was there. She thought of his happy face when they built the fort together, their first sleepover and Sheldon was completely accepting of the idea. She thought of how Sheldon became more accepting of holding hands, touching her, kissing her. She missed the warmth that Sheldon had and she knew that Sheldon was only comfortable touching her. She wondered if he would back away or still be upfront like he was when she went out with Stuart. Amy wasn't ready to date again, she had no desire to. She noticed how quick Sheldon wanted to change the parameters of the relationship once she dated someone else. She also wondered what Sheldon would have said after "I have been thinking a lot about relationships" knowing Sheldon, it could either be something snarky or sweet. She wasn't in too much of a mood to find out. She wants to enjoy independence first. She needs more time. They both need time.

* * *

Another sleepless night for Sheldon in 4A, which didn't come to a surprise. His routine any more is getting through the day without thinking of Amy. No one tells him how Amy is, Amy doesn't talk to him at all. It is lonely not hearing about Amy. It is almost as if she has dropped off the face of the Earth. Of course Sheldon knows that's not possible but this silence is strange. He checks Facebook one more time.

"Nothing. Drat" Sheldon says. He isn't shocked anymore. He just don't want to miss something if it does happen. Anymore, he is just worried for her well-being. Is she sleeping? Eating? Focusing at work? Was there an earthquake that hit her apartment complex? Not hearing from Amy worried him but he knew why she was doing this. He knew she was mad and he is starting to understand why. He hates the thought that he was wrong. Sheldon Cooper is never wrong, but this time he was. Trying to figure out exactly why he was wrong is tough, his friends offered some help but it was repetitive and often snarky. He needs a clear straightforward answer.

"People just expect that I get what I did wrong. I need some explanation too" He muttered to himself. Sheldon went through with the rest of his day, a monotone voice and short answers. Maybe one day he will get what he did wrong. But he will give Amy time. They need time.


End file.
